The Occupation of Mercia
by Jaredthefox92
Summary: A bit of an unorthodox story, this is a war-story based in my Dimensional Wars lore. When Moebians invade and capture the Eurishian city of Gau'less in eastern Mercia, it's up to two former criminals to help the local resistance movement vs a tyrannicidal fascist regime. Note: This story is gritty, dark, and a war story. This is more of a fancharacter story in the Sonic universe.
1. Chapter 1: Unlikely Heroes

Part 1: Unlikely Heroes

Location: The eastern capital of Frankish Mercia.

Time: 3.32 pm

Date: June 9th, 3255.

Chapter One:Unlikely heroes.

The streets of Mercia were filled with pedestrians as coffee shops, stores, and all manner of office were all open that one fateful day. News of the fighting from the countryside had gotten into the public eye and tensions were reasonably high, but the people of Gauless were not going to let the trouble of the news impede upon their fine day as the sun was shining and things were modestly calm and cheerful within the eastern Mercian capital. After all, fifteen years ago in the first war the Moebians never were able to reach the city and the United Federation were able to hold off the Anti Moebian Army and the city was free from the tyrannical rule of the despot Morded Hood. Even as the fires of war were starting to heat up in the countryside, the people of Gauless were adamant as ever.

Through the bustling crowd was a small blue Mobian feline in a hoodie. The man was of adult Mobian height but compared to humans he was rather diminished as naturally was for Mobians. He had his hands in his pockets as he whistled and moved the traffic of stampeding humans with ease of his natural feline reflexes. All around him he could hear the tongue of Mercian people being said, but he kept silent as by speaking to anyone would be a dead giveaway that he was a foreigner. The cat just minded his own business and leisurely moved down the sidewalk that one lovely day while humming and whistling a tune. He could see the Grand Tower off in the distance, which along with the nightlife of the city was internationally renowned. He wanted to go visit it, but he probably didn't have a ticket. Then again, he was a feline and they were naturally good climbers so trying to get up the tower would be an exiting first as he slowly neared it off in the distance.

Unknown to the male feline, a second feline was looking down at him from the rooftops. This one however was female, and her fur was naturally dark black. She was also in some sort of pink dress with long sleeves, and simple boots. Eying the man from his simple outstanding blue color she monitored him as he would eventually walk out of the hustle and bustle of the crowd. Eventually, she waited until she would be able to get his attention at a bus stop. The blue feline appeared to move near a bus stop and then reclined upon the side of a wall at his back as to wait until the transport would arrive. However, she would then toss a rock right next to him. As it fell, he normally looked up and to his surprise he saw her starring down at him from the rooftop of an apartment building before dashing off and out of side towards a nearby alleyway.

At this, the blue feline knew something was up and proceeded to chase in her general direction towards said alleyway while trying to evade the crowd and not speak a word of shoddy Mercian. The two cats were both on the move as the female was leaping from rooftop to rooftop until she got to where she wanted to intercept him, she then began to dash and shimmer down a fire escape until she was at the bottom of the alleyway. Soon however she could see the blue male cat dashing into the alleyway as well, supposedly trying to corner her.

"You! You're that dern passport thief from before!" The blue cat called out to her angerly as he walked towards her rather agitated.

"Oui and you are yankee mercenary terrorist. I guess that makes two bad cats, know?" She said in a rather snooty voice.

"Give me my passport back, I had to sneak past security ta get on the ship. Also FYI,I ain't no big city slicking yankee! Learn geography!" The male cat demanded as he pointed her finger.

"You want this stupid document? Here, I will give it to you back. But you must listen, there is danger befalling Gauless. I'm not going to give you zis back until you shut up and listen! Like it or not, I need all the help I can get." She said as she suddenly was able to take out the passport from behind her back and wave it around.

"Me? Help an alley cat thief? What's your angel sister? You go through all the trouble of keeping me stranded and now you want my help? There better be money involved, and I ain't talkin Euri's. I want cold hard Mobis if I'm doing you any favors. "The cat demanded as he tried to rush and grab the passport, only for her to step back with equal agility and shake her head.

"Non you uncivilized oaf! I am not talking about zee heist, well at least not THIS time. I need your help, as mon city here is about to be invaded by zee Order!" The female feline stated.

"The Moebians?! Wait a cotton pickin second, I thought G.U.N had the city covered? Ya'll best not be lying to me you sleezy puss." The male feline stated.

"If I were lying to you, why would I have allowed mon self to be cornered in zis smelly alleyway, know?" She said as she stared at him and narrowed his eyes.

"So, what's up? Why isn't G.U.N able to hold off the Order?" The cat asked.

"All I was told is zey were able to breach zee lines of battle or, oh merde I don't know how you call it. Zee side, zee went through our neighboring country and past zee defenses!" She stated.

"Aw shit, they flanked G.U.N?" The blue cat asked.

"Oui! The humans have already surrendered, it won't be long before zee Moebians come! We must warn people, but nobody will trust us" She stated

"Ohh gee, a thief and an ex-Bad Egg mercenary. I wonder why?" The male cat said as he then took the time to swipe the passport from her hands.

"Oop! Anyways, you must help us. If you don't mon people will be slaughtered! I know your past, with zee doctor and zee Bad Eggs. You can't just leave here, right?" She asked.

"Just watch me." The blue cat said as he turned around with the passport in his hands to walk off.

At this, she groaned and snapped her fingers. Suddenly, as if by magic the blue cat would trip and fall before catching himself mid fall. He then turned around and gave her sort of a stare. As she shrugged and smirked back at him.

"I forgot you could do that, magic shit" The blue cat said while on the ground.

"Pardon mon how you say? Showing of? But I will not let you leave when everyone's lives are at stake! C'come on now. We both have a history of crime, but zis means nothing if everyone here die! I read your passport, it's authentic. Surely you must have done something to become a legal United Federation citizen, know?" She asked.

"I went clean, yeah I killed people but when the Bad Egg's fell I got out while the gettin was good. You just want me to go back and work for the same people who I've shot? I ain't no hero, never was." The blue cat said as he did a quick reflexive stand to turn and face her.

"I'm not asking you to help me for zee humans and their army. I'm asking you to help me for the people. You were once a G.U.N sergeant, surely you could do this at least for zee people? Sergeant Rukus?" She asked.

"Okay, okay. I get it, we, two former and present criminals…are supposed to somehow convince everyone in the city to evacuate before a bigass army comes. You're nuts girl, but I don't see any option to keep away the 'bad dudes' from hurtin these innocent folks. I'll go with your harebrained scheme, but if I get arrested or sold out I'm comin for ya, are we clear? Mah'dam?" Rukus asked trying to snidely intimidate her accent.

"Oui, I maybe a thief, and you maybe a hired gun. But we're not like those madmen you see in zee papers. All I ask is if you shoot someone who deserves it, know?" She asked.

"Yeah yeah, just tell me what we need to do. And for the love of crap don't tell me we need to go to the police station or the top G.U.N brass. That shit never works." Rukus stated.

"Right, well we need to inform people somehow. Perhaps we go to zee president? We could both break in and speak to him, but please for the love of merde, don't kill anyone!" She begged.

"I'll try, I ain't about to get back on G.U.N's wanted list. Maybe you could use your magic to make their guns stop firing or some shit?" He asked.

"Oui, but we have to hurry. Zee Order will be here by tomorrow." She stated.

"Alright, Anna. Let's get our asses moving then." Rukus replied.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lights Go Out

Part Two: The Lights Go Out

The two feline mobians began to rush out of the alleyway while trying to stick together and make their way towards the capital building of the city. Both being feline meant they were able to stick together and evade pedestrians who were as of this point, still caught unaware of the dire circumstances that would eventually befall them. Meanwhile, as the two cats tried to reach the outside of the capital building elsewhere trouble was brewing.

Outside of the city and over the horizon forces of the enemy army were amassing over a rather secluded and yet hidden hillside. The sound of Order Raven gunship hoverships could be heard as anti-grav tanks were moving up behind the lower peak of the hillside and soldiers were marching and getting into attention behind a Rottweiler woman in a cape who was observing the city from afar.

"Here it ist mein baron, just as I've promised. The capital of eastern Mercia, Gaul'ess " She said while trying to pronounce the cities name in a semi-authentic Mercian accent.

"I see, you have done well thus far, Klein. The way you bypassed the humans and their defensive line, I must say I'm impressed." A familiar voice said from a holographic projection of a Mobian fox in a jacket.

"Danke herr baron, it is by your leadership that we shall show this world Moebius's true strength." The woman who was referred to as Klein stated.

"Let's keep up the momentum, shall we? I want that city taken before nightfall tonight. We need to cut off G.U.N's hold in the region before they launch an inevitable counter offensive. Thus far, you're doing good. I want to see a green Order flag on that big tower they got over there." The fox demanded.

"Jawohl herr baron, I shall not let you down." She stated as she nodded.

"Good, thus far our blitzkrieg on this world has been a modest success in Spagonia with my aunt and in western Northamer with my sister. I want to try for a third success here. Get to it, Sophia." The person in the hologram stated as the projector cut the feed and powered down.

"Actung! You heard der baron! We are moving out and attacking soon! Gaul'less shall fall beneath our boot heels! I want an artillery barrage ready on mein kommand! Do you hear me? Artilleriefeuer! I want to wake up that city!" Sophia demanded to her soldiers who began to salute and growl at her while lifting their left arms diagonally and displaying their claws.

Soon behind the tanks would roll up the hill artillery pieces, Moebian Longshot mobile artillery units soon these truck sized guns would park in formation and all raise up and adjust their canons to arc towards the city. Data was being shared between their targeting ai's and displays to pinpoint just the right areas at which to launch their barrage. When this was done one of their soldiers got on an encrypted commlink to Sophia.

"Alright Kommandantin, our kanons are in position. Ready to fuere on your orders, frau." The person on the radio stated.

"Gut, Starten Sie Artilleriefeuer in drei, zwei, eins, Feuer!" She exclaimed as she pointed and then suddenly the soldiers around her and her own ears would be flooded by the sound of large volleys of ionized gas being emitted from the guns in large balls that used advanced encased plasma shells to sustain their affect at the poor cities outer defenses and gates. Soon the sky would rain down hot red balls of death upon the outer regions of the town, including the main gates as all physical hell broke loose.

It wasn't long before panic had erupted in both the city and the outer defenses. Even the soldiers who were supposed to be guarding the main gates of Gaul'ess would scream and flee helplessly as round after round battered both the ground, their equipment, and any installation they had. Not everyone was lucky to evade the blasts as those who the rounds fell on, civilian or military both were reduced to smoldering goo upon a few moments after impact. Citizens began to panic as soldiers would take cover outside the walls and yet inside mass chaos was happening as people would either try to flee from the falling death from the sky and retreat further into the city or try to hide in houses while in vain. Yet even when these specialized rounds would impact buildings, they would melt through the rooftops and drip to the lower floors, demolishing and gooifinying anyone who was in their paths.

The barrage went on for longer than expected as Sophia just gave a look to her soldiers to keep up the fire. It was only until all rounds have been depleted and therefore reloading was required that she lifted up her hand to motion for them to cease after several long and miserable moments for the security forces and civilians within the city. Soon she would see the wreckage as the smoked cleared. A good round had hit the gate and completely melted it, large enough to send in her soldiers. The guard posts were also reduced to out of state conditioned and surely the soldiers stationed in them were either melted or buried alive. At this she smirked and took out her binoculars and com link device.

"Frau Kommandantin, Pompei Unit reporting all targets marked have been successfully hit, barrage was 100% exhausted. Permission to reload the kanons or shall our forces advance?"

"Reload barrage and await further instructions. Our way is clear, we are commencing

incursion now. Pompei Unit will remain here and adjust firing for urban ground support if needed." She stated.

"Of course, Kommandantin, Pompei Unit out." The commlink stated as it went silent.

"Actung! All forces prepare to move out and advance into the city! Keep your eyes peeled and your arsches covered! I want any resistance in front of us to be decimated by our panzers und our soldat! Herr baron expects the blitzkrieg to not faulter! All forces, advance!" Sophia barked out as she lifted her fist and pointed it forwards.

Thus, it happened. Soon Moebian anti-grav tanks would advance down the hill towards the city, followed by Order infantry storming behind them to quickly take the few barricades and ditches and to secure an opening to the city. Meanwhile, Raven gunships would fly overhead and soar into the city that was now in panic. The remaining G.U.N soldiers were swiftly overwhelmed, mostly getting about one or two shots at the soldiers who would in return zap them with their laser weapons and cold plasma guns, within minutes G.U.N soldiers would either burn to a crisp or their flesh would peel off as they would collapse, often fatally.

Even the survivors were just shot at while the advancing column of tanks just proceeded into the city through the opened ruins of the gate. Civilians would flee even further into the city at the sight of the Order tanks that would hover into a long line formation into the city, before spreading out to block off the street and slowly get into a defensive rectangular formation to advance into the town. Meanwhile Order Sturmpanzertruppen would enter behind them and begin to secure and garrison the nearby ruins of the buildings, a battle line was soon established as the only resistance at this moment would be police with weapons, which of course either dropped their guns and fled, or raised up their own hands to surrender.

It wasn't before long until Rukus and Anna clearly got word of what was going on, especially with people screaming and running while holding their hands on their ears. They didn't even have time to look at the stampeded of fleeing humans and Mobians as they cursed under their breath and proceeded to dash towards where they could warn people to evacuate. However, Misschief was wrong in that the attack would take place in the morning. That, or the Order decided to kick their invasion into overdrive as they soon realized that the entire city was now alerted to what was going on.

"Dammit, I need a dern gun!" Rukus stated.

"You cannot fight them all by yourself! We need to keep going, find help!" Anna called out to Rukus as he pressed forwards.

"Where we goin to find help? "Rukus asked.

"We need to get to zee capital building! Find zee, how you say? Zee president!" She shouted at him.

"Well we gotta hurry! It seems from those loudass blasts that the Order ain't worrin about who is in the crossfire!" Rukus stated as they both began to head towards the central capital building, but along the way they saw G.U.N forces amazing in the streets while trying to coordinate traffic of pedestrians in a rather hastily manner.

"The humans think zee can hold off zee Moebians?!" Anna shouted out to him.

"Yep, I reckon they don't know what they're up against…that or they have no choice but to." Rukus said to her.

"Hopefully zee will buy us time, but for how long I do not know!" Anna replied to him.

In just a very short time, the line of Moebian tanks pressed forwards towards the battle line of hastily amassed G.U.N Abrams tanks and defensive bots. However, by the mere time these two armies caught sight of one another an issue for surrender wasn't even issued as both Order and G.U.N forces began to fire upon one another. A hail of explosive HE round mixed with Moebian lasers and cold plasma was soon exchanged between the two factions. G.U.N forces fought bravely, receiving blow for blow and even scoring some kills and hits upon Sophia's battle armor, but soon they would find themselves outgunned as the Order's dreaded Raven 620 gunships would swarm over to the flanks and fire their missiles down upon the tanks, within moments most of the cities defensive armor would explode or fallback as wounded and dead would begin to pile up on both sides, but mostly the attacked unfortunately had the clear upper hand. Soon G.U.N's lines would be broken, caught off guard by this ganging up assault and G.U.N forces had to tactically withdraw and pull out from the firefight. Sadly, as they did the Order's ravens would open fire upon them from the sky and would vaporize or incinerate the fleeing G.U.N soldiers, even the wounded. Blood was spewed everywhere as the agonizing screams of soldiers would be crying out, clearly the Order was not only invading, but venting the bitter taste of defeat from the First Great Dimensional War in a sadistic rage against the human and Mobian defenders of the United Federation.


End file.
